I Don't Know How To Deal With This
by Orangetabby101
Summary: Crona somehow ends up in the Pandora Hearts universe. He really doesn't know how to deal with this. He doesn't know how to deal with this foreign place, with thugs, and especially that big white thing in the sky. He then meets Oz and Gilbert, who mistake him for a Contractor, and Ragnarok as a chain. What happens? This story contains Male Crona. Rating may change. No pairings yet.


I Don't Know How To Deal With This

Chapter 1: Prologue- A Slow Day Turned Fast

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! Time for my long as introduction! Yeah, if it makes you comfortable, think of me as overbearing, annoying, you name it. But don't blame me, because I'm just excited about writing my first crossover! Yeah, you heard me! CROSSOVER! I've attempted to do one in the past, but as every first time of doing something goes, I failed. Yep. You can rub it in too. Well, I'm not sure if this has been done before, but if it hasn't, well let me just tell you that this is a Soul Eater and Pandora Hearts crossover! Strange right? Well, I'd take hours on explaining how the idea came along, but I'd rather not. Don't want to bore my readers. But let me guess: I'm boring you now, right? No worries! Just deal with it! In fact, I WILL explain why I chose these two!<strong>

**I just recently finished Soul Eater. I knew about this anime long time, loved the songs, but never watched it. A friend told me: Why are you listening to music from an anime you've never even watched? And she was very right. So I watched it and loved. Loved it so much that I watched it in English Sub and English Dub. All voice actors are great. Pandora Hearts I discovered on my own, and that was my life for three weeks. Then it calmed down. Oz is my favorite character, and I love how he's a chain! I like it when main protagonists go through a dark story twist. I swear that my phone was filled with pictures of him and B-Rabbit. There are so many more Pandora Hearts crossovers I'm planning, but since I recently finished Soul Eater, I thought 'What the hell. Just get your ass on a computer and start typing.' And that's exactly what I did! Now, back to Soul Eater.**

**I have to say, Soul Eater was very compelling and totally freaking cool. So I wanted to write for it. I'm going to say this now and probably never again.**

**Crona is my favorite character. Crona is my favorite character, because he/she is shrouded in mystery. Like one big questions the fans have is:**

**What is Crona's gender?**

**I will positively say that Crona is a guy. Don't believe me? Go to the episode where Maka and Crona first meet. Hence the line 'I'm never good with talking to girls' which greatly implies Crona is a guy. Most people get along with their own gender before getting along with their own. Plus, I doubt that Ragnarok would be so rough with Crona if he was a girl. I mean, even devilish demon swords have some delicacy, right? Plus, though Crona's voice actor in japanese sounds like a girl, you can hear the hint of masculinity in his voice. I mean, Allen from Man has a female voice actor for japanese sub and he's obviously a guy so, just sit with these thoughts. And yeah, people may say 'Well, he's wearing a dress so that makes him a girl' but have you ever hear of gowns? And does Crona even look like he has a chest? I thought not. And if Crona was a girl, Medusa would have brought him up differently, and his personality would be different as well. You know how crazy girls get when it comes to being on the dark side. We view it as fun, or being stronger or cooler. So basically saying, Crona will be a guy in this story. The world needs it. There are barely any Crona!male fics on the Soul Eater Archive, so I'm just adding. And correct me if I'm wrong. I'm seriously confused by how to spell Crona's name. Is it Crona? Or is it Krona? You tell me.**

**Anyways, I also guarantee that this will not be a one-shot. I hate when people make crossovers one-shots. It leaves the readers hanging with nothing to do. Also, I hate when writers say 'Reviews give me motivation' or 'If i get at least 5 reviews for this chapter, I'll think about continuing' or 'I won't write the next chapter unless I get reviews'. If reviews give you motivation, how the hell did you start writing in the first place? Why do you need reviews to continue writing? Humans aren't arcade machines that need extra quarters to keep the game going. If you have the ability to write or type or use your hands, use it! Some people don't have the choice of whether or not they feel like using their hands today. And if you won't write until you get the next review, what kind of writer are you? You have to consider the reader's situation. What if it was someone younger that was told that they could only read, but not make reviews or make an account, but they really like your story? You have to consider options! Or what if the person is not fully comfortable with the site, and they don't want to write a review? THINK ABOUT THINGS LIKE THAT. Because you never know who's reading your story, and whether or not they can review. **

**Okay, phew, took a lot of energy for me to rant. Sorry, I should totally be getting to the story. And if you can, or if you want to, can you please tell me if I should add in other Soul Eater characters? Because currently, only Crona and Ragnarok are in this right now.**

**Anyways, let's get to the story!**

**Note: Crona is on the good side, but Ragnarok is still buff and the sword is still short and thick. Also, Oz is aware of his past and Gilbert has already made the new contract with Raven, and he has the clock without the needle.**

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

><p>Oz stretched his arms as he walked down the hallway of Gil's apartment. Alice had come out her room at the same time, directly mirroring Oz's actions.<p>

"Good morning Alice." Oz said with a cheery smile.

"Morning Oz." Alice said before the two walked into Gilbert's living room. Gilbert sat on the sofa, knocking ash into the small ashtray.

"Good morning Master." he said softly. Oz smiled while Alice spun her head around and glared at the wall.

"Morning to you too, seaweed head."

"Che, baka-usagi." Gil muttered before putting his cigarette back in his mouth. Oz just smiled again at his two friends. Gil suddenly shrieked, catching the attention of Oz and Alice. They both sweatdropped when they realized that Break had slid out from under the table, lollipop in his mouth.

"Good morning Break." the three said in unison.

"Good morning to all of you." Sharon said, and all gave the exact reply of 'good morning'. Sharon silently sipped tea, glancing over to Break.

"Aren't you going to tell them the newest mission?" All turned to Break who was currently stuffing 5 candies into his mouth. He nodded and began crunching on them slowly, staring at the ceiling. Alice grumbled.

"Well?!" she said, irritation lining her voice. He finished and smiled, pulling papers out of his bag.

"There have been sightings of a chain and a contractor. Their gender is currently unknown, and they have been causing quite a few deaths. We're asking if you two can deal with it." Break said, pointing to Oz and Gilbert. They nodded, and Gil stood up, throwing on his jacket and hat. Oz lead the way out of the room, smiling all the while. Sharon blinked.

"Alice wasn't included?" Break closed his eyes and grinned, pointing to Alice who was stuffing her face with meat.

"She doesn't seem to mind."

* * *

><p>"You little punk! Try going to a mirror to contact Shinigami-sama and stop sulking!" Ragnarok screamed, pulling at Crona's cheeks. Crona whimpered, trying to shove Ragnarok off of him, but to no avail.<p>

"Stop it! I jush dunno how to shdeal with thish!" he said with difficulty as Ragnarok poked a finger up his nose. Crona sighed as Ragnarok let up. He walked up to a store window and wrote the numbers, and sure enough, The Shinigami appeared, along with Maka, Soul, and Kid.

"Crona? Are you alright? Where are you?" Maka asked. Soul blinked.

"What's that huge white thing in the sky? It looks totally uncool." Crona whined.

"I don't know how to deal with this..." he mumbled, wrapping his arms around his head. Shinigami sighed.

"Crona...I can't do anything about this yet, so sit tight and-"

"WAHAHA! I AM THE GREAT BLACK STAR AND I WILL COME AND RESCUE YOU IN FIVE SECONDS OR LESS!" Black Star screamed at the top of his lungs, prompting Shinigami to chop him in the head. Maka smiled softly.

"We'll find a way to get you back, okay? So sit tight." they all waved before the connection broke. Crona sighed.

"Guess we're stuck here Ragnarok...oh no...I don't know how to deal with being in a foreign place..." Ragnarok sighed and wrapped his big arms around him. He flinched when Crona started crying.

"Oi! Don't start crying punk!"

"I can't help it!" he said, sobbing. Ragnarok sighed and patted his head.

"Hey punk! What are you doing out at this time?!" a gruff voice came, making Crona and Ragnarok look up at the man.

"This ain't your street, so scram punk!" Corona blinked before whimpering.

"Ragnarok...I don't know how to deal with this either...how do you deal with a guy who tries to beat you up?" He questioned.

"Are you listenin' to me?!" Ragnarok snarled, his long tongue flying out of his mouth.

"Shut up you jerk! Your fat ass could never own these streets, let alone his own apartment!" Ragnarok scowled, tightening his fists.

"Ragnarok...we shouldn't shouldn't hurt him!" The man started backing away once he noticed Crona's expression. "Or maybe we should..."

"That's more like it! I can't wait to kick his ass and devour his soul!" Ragnarok beamed at the idea. "And I'm not gonna wait any longer either!" He began to control the black blood in Crona, dragging him over to the man and allowing him to land a swift kick to the man's jaw. The man dropped unconscious and Ragnarok grinned. Morphing himself into the sword, he opened his mouth, ready to rip the man to shreds.

"RAVEN!" Gilbert suddenly yelled.

* * *

><p>Ragnarok pulled Crona away just in time.<p>

"Oh no...I don't know how to deal with big birds..." He muttered, staring at the two offenders. Gilbert looked down at Oz and Oz nodded. Pulling out the large red scythe, he swung at Crona, who surprisingly let himself get swung around by the scythe. Oz blinked in confusion at the strange behavior.

"Gil, he isn't attacking."

"Probably because his time is up." The two stares expectantly, but nothing happened at all. Ragnarok popped out of Crona's back again and yelled.

"Oi! Who the hell are you two twerps!? Attacking us and all?! And what's up with that thing in the sky?! I can't even tell what the hell it is!" Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"It can talk? I never knew chains can talk." Crona frowned.

"Don't we have to fight them?"

"Yea! Let's kill them like we killed the Little One!" Ragnarok replied grinning, he morphed back into the sword with the lips, and let out a small screech.

"Screech Alpha!" He slightly yelled, spinning around clumsily before sending the wave of darkness towards the two. Oz and Gilbert jumped out of the way in time.

"I've never seen a chain like this before. Its exciting." Oz said, causing Gilbert to glance at him. He flinched when he saw that Oz's eyes were red. Oz smirked and twirled the scythe around wildly, causing Crona to frown again.

"Learn how to use that scythe ya twerp!" Ragnarok said, as he stopped it from moving with his fist. Oz blinked in shock as Ragnarok punched him away.

"Damn Chain!" Gilbert scowled and ran over to Oz. Crona's iris' filled in more, the pink becoming more visible as it added to his insane look, along with a smile.

"Screech Alpha!" He swung again, this time the attack successfully finishing Gilbert and Oz in one hit. His eyes returned to normal, and he slowly dragged the sword across the ground towards the two. Ragnarok screeched.

"Can I eat their souls now?!" he shook his head.

"We can't do that...I don't know how to deal with hiding dead corpses..." Oz sat up.

"Why aren't you trying to kill us? Aren't you a chain?" Crona tilted his head.

"Chain? What's that? How do you deal with them?" Gilbert was about to speak when Oz cut him off.

"Lift up your shirt." Crona blinked a few times before shaking his head furiously, blushing pink.

"W-Why do I have to?!" Ragnarok smirked.

"Sure thing! This is payback for not letting me eat their souls!" Ragnarok said as he attempted to lift up the gown Crona wore.

"Stop it! BakaRagnarok!" He said as he attempted to stop him, but to no avail as Ragnarok smacked his hand over his mouth and yanked it up, exposing his bare chest.

"There's no timer. What are you?" Gilbert muttered. Crona yanked it back down.

"I-I-I'm sorry...but what is a chain? I don't know what it is..." Oz rubbed his chin.

"Or maybe the clock is invisible, like with Humpty Dumpty...oh! Chains are creatures from the Abyss that form contracts with humans."

"I don't know how I'd deal with a Chain..."

"But aren't you one?" Crona shook his head.

"No..." Ragnarok groaned loudly, and began punching his head.

"This little punk doesn't know anything! In fact, we don't even know why we are here! Call back Shinigami-sama idiot!" Crona twitched, now irritated.

"STOP IT!" He yelled, punching Ragnarok in the jaw roughly, causing him to halt. He turned back to Oz and Gilbert.

"I don't know how we got here...we suddenly were shoved through a mirror and we ended up in the middle of the street. We were on a mission, chasing after someone. We tried contacting Shinigami-sama, but a gang tried to attack us, so Ragnarok started eating their souls..." Crona clutched his arm nervously, turning away shyly.

"Sorry for fighting you. We didn't know about the situation. So can we speak to this Shinigami guy?" Oz asked calmly, and Crona nodded.

"But can I ask one thing?" Oz nodded and Crona pointed to the sky. "What is that white thing?"

"That's the moon. You don't recognize it?" Crona shook his head. Our moon looks different."

"Different, how?" Gilbert questioned. Ragnarok spoke up again, pulling a picture out of seemingly nowhere.

"See?! Its a crescent moon that's yellow, has and eye, and a cheesy grin! And sometimes blood drips from its mouth!" Oz and Gilbert visibly shuddered after seeing the picture.

* * *

><p>"Um...c-can I get a l-little space?" Crona fidgeted uncomfortably as Oz hung over his shoulder. Oz pulled away. Crona slowly wrote the numbers, and sure enough, the window flickered and an image appeared. Oz watched in interest.<p>

"Wassup, wasshup, what's up?" The Grim Reaper asked, his big white hands pointing towards Crona. Kid poked out from behind him, and the double-hued yellow eyes felt like they were sucking Oz in.

"Who are those two behind you?"

"There are two creepy guys, hehehe!" Patty exclaimed, prompting Kid to snap his fingers, making her turn back into a gun. He did the sane to Liz. He then glanced at Oz, and screeched.

"Crona! Why the HELL are you hanging out with those guys?! The blondie's shirt isn't symmetrical, and the seaweed head's hair definitely isn't either! There's too much damn asymmetry!" He screamed, clutching his face as blood bursted from his eyes and mouth and he collapsed on the ground. The Grim Reaper sighed.

"Oh dear..."

"I AM BLACK STAR! YOU CAN NEVER DEFEAT ME WITH MY FEY BLADE? RIGHT TSUBAKI?!" the blade sighed audibly. Soul grinned, his sharp teeth coming into view.

"Watch when I beat you in 10 seconds flat, because I'm that cool!" He said, his arm shifting into a scythe. Maka then ran up.

"Soul! Shift! BLACK STAR YOU JERK YOU BETTER GIVE ME BACK MY BOOK!"

"RESONANCE OF SOULS!" The two yelled, and the Death Scythe shifted into a larger version, as well as glowing blue.

"WITCHHUNTER!" She screamed, and the blast of energy hit Black Star square in the head, sending him flying. And somehow, Kid joined in, shooting wildly with the canons that were attached to his arms.

Oz sweat dropped. "Those are quite the friends you've got." Crona nodded slowly.

"So anything you wanted to say, Crona?" The Reaper asked and Crona nodded.

"These guys...they're nice, and their not bad either..."

"As long as everything is okay, then I guess there's no problem with me!" He said cheerily before the connection snapped. Crona sighed.

"How am I supposed to deal with getting home? I don't know what to do..." Oz smiled.

"You can come back with us? Gil has an extra room in his house!" Crona blinked and looked up at Ragnarok.

"As long as I get some jellybeans out of it! And quit staring at me like that you little punk!" He said as he started pounding on Crona's head. Crona glanced back at Oz, who still had the same smile. His eyes narrowed.

"Ragnarok...I don't like that smile..." He muttered and Ragnarok nodded. The pair stared intently at Oz and Gilbert's back.

* * *

><p><strong>SO! What do you think of my first chapter? Cool huh? Yeah, totally not. I know, it totally sucked ass, and it was not worth a few minutes of your time. But I don't care! I feel so accomplished for writing a successful crossover without having to take it down within the same day! I hope you all review, well, if you ever find this story at all. Anyways, please give me some tips(experienced writers still could use criticism)on how I should improve! I mean, I'm not perfect, check out my profile. I state it there too. I hope this was somewhat funny, and for now the genre will stay as humor. <strong>

**Questions! Should there be a pairing? I mean, I love doing romance and humor fics! Its my thing, you know, aside from hurt and comfort. But please, if you do get a chance to read this, please find some way to tell me if I should make a pairing. Should it be Oz x Crona, Ragnarok x Crona? Should it be Alice x Crona, Sharon x Crona? Should it be All x Crona? In fact, I'll put up a poll on my profile, so vote if you want to!**

**But most of all, I hope this was enjoyable. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and in those standards, I really really enjoyed it. So here's to a fic to awesome new first crossover fic!**


End file.
